Chapter 6: Proceratosaurus
(Back at the lab inside the cabin, Lamar was holding the photo of Zander being attacked by the mystery predator. He uses the touch screen to find the dinosaur, but none of them match.) * Lamar: Nope. Too big. Too small. Too thin. Nope. Nope. Nope. Wait a minute. (A tap of Lamar's finger changes the current picture to another picture: a smaller dinosaur. It is a match.) * Lamar: There. That's it. (Lamar contacts Willow, Intho and Bryal. They appear on the computer screen.) * Lamar: Guys, I know which dinosaur attacked Zander. * Intho: (on screen) Great work. * Lamar: It's called a Proceratosaurus. It's a relative of the T-Rex, but a bit smaller and lived at the same period in Europe as Allosaurus. * Willow: (on screen) So, that's why he's a tyrannosaur. Because he's a descendant of the T-Rex. * Bryal: (on screen) But why did this tyrannosaur attack Zander? * Lamar: Because they get so confused and mistake an Alpha Gang member like Zander for an herbivore. * Bryal: (on screen) Alpha Gang member... * Willow: (on screen) ...for an herbivore. * Intho: (on screen) We've got to ask him to stop attacking any herbivore in the area. First we need to catch this Tyrannosaur relative and I have an idea. Intho to Brhea. We're going to need your help. (Brhea brings in the Megalosaurus.) * Brhea: Hey, Tom. You ordered a Megalosaurus? * Intho: Thanks, Tweak. Let's set it up near the cabin - then everybody hide. (The Megalosaurus takes off from the cabin as the Proceratosaurus comes out of hiding. He sees then, then runs into the warriors, which one by one, appear out of their hiding places every time he turns and runs.) * Bryal: Stop right there, you nasty nibbler! * Proceratosaurus: Whoa! * Intho: '''We've got you now. * '''Proceratosaurus: Caught me! I'm innocent! I wasn't even there! * Intho: '''You attacked Zander and murdered a red Alpha Cyber Trooper. * '''Proceratosaurus: Oh, that. Look, I'm a Proceratosaurus. I thought the robot was a stegosaur, so I made him the victim. Sorry. * Intho: So the mystery is solved, but could you please stop hunting down the plant-eating dinosaurs? * Proceratosaurus: OK, OK, but we'd really like a snack about now. * Bryal: I've got an idea for that. (Back in the present time, Raven is with Kefra at The Tower of London.) * Raven: Kefra, Lamar's best friend, you've just saw the clues and Darlene Fleischermacher's threat. * Kefra: Yeah. * Raven: What were your initial thoughts? * Kefra: I'm amazed how Gaale coped with that. I would do it, but I would just think that I would be too scared of it, but I think I've got loads and loads of energy in that. I think she's a really bad psycho. * Raven: Do you think the Scooby Gang has got a good chance in this fight? * Kefra: I think we've got quite a good chance with the people I've chosen and hopefully, we can win and find out whoever killed Toasa with the blood pump. * Raven: One of you will face this obese villain in Covent Garden. It's time for you to make your decision. Who will you choose? Remember, you can't pick Lamar, Intho, Brhea, Bryal or Willow. * Kefra: I'm going to pick the slayer, Buffy Summers. * Raven: Buffy's going to be picked again. * Kefra: Uh-huh. * Raven: Kefra, you said your success rate was high. But remember, you do need to risk a life from your standard. So, if she wins against this obese clown, she will get one step closer into finding out who killed Toasa. If the psycho loses, Buffy will arrest her if she attempts to murder Adluk. So, the pressure is on. Are you feeling confident? * Kefra: Yeah. I am feeling very confident. It's going through the roof. * Raven: (turning to the camera) The moment has arrived. It's time for a deadly showdown. (In Covent Garden, Buffy Summers is exploring the buffet area. She has a staff, ready to face Darlene whenever she appears on her scooter. She sees a man trying to open kitchen's doors.) * Buffy: Hey. * Man: There's food in here, man. * Buffy: Why so quiet? Zombies? * Man: Worse. (Suddenly, Buffy slips on the puddle made from vomit.) * Darlene: Hey! Who the hell was that? (Darlene approaches them on her scooter while eating a turkey drumstick.) * Darlene: Get away from my food! * Buffy: There's plenty in here for everyone. * Darlene: I see the way you look at me! But you know what? I'm tired of low carbs. I'm tired of celery. I'm hungry. * Man: It's not like you can eat all of it. * Darlene: Hey! Just watch me! (Darlene starts to eat buffet food very quickly and then throws up at Buffy.) * Darlene: No! No, no, no! No! (Darlene starts to eat buffet food again very quickly but when she sees that the man tries to eat something she starts to throw plates at him.) * Man: Hey, stop it! I'm starving! * Darlene: Get away from my food! (Darlene pulls out the big spork and starts to stab the man very violently.) * Buffy: No! Stop! * Darlene: You skinny dudes just think you can take whatever the hell you want, don't you? World on a platter. * Buffy: Jesus lady, he was just hungry! * Darlene: Well so am I, asshole! * Buffy: I think you've had plenty already. * Darlene: Are you calling... me... FAAAAT?! (Buffy blocks her ears with her earmuffs as she says it, then faces her as she takes it off.) * Buffy: Jeepers. (Darlene rides her mobility scooter, trying to catch Buffy, who also run. Buffy hides as Buffy goes to eat food, then grabs her neck, then leg-sweeps the scooter, knocking her off. Darlene gets out her meat cleaver and knife. Buffy finds a sword and equips it. The two fighters parry and slash weapons at each other. Buffy clashes her sword with Darlene's spork and cleaver, blocking every of her move. She knocks the meat cleaver out of her hand as well as her knife, but gets tripped down by her spork, which it hits her legs. Buffy blocks a stab with her shoe's sole and kicks it back, then kicks herself up. As the fight continues, Darlene breaks free of Buffy's combo and they clash.) * Darlene: At least make it interesting. * Buffy: It's too soon to get cocky. (Buffy wins the clash and the fight.) * Darlene: I feel really bad. Oh my god. Ooh, like a super bad gas. You gave me indigestion. You little... pig. Time... to... purge! (Darlene tries to attack Buffy, but she spin-kicks her and she ends up falling onto her back. The policeman arrives, cuffs Darlene and takes her to jail. Darlene yells as she is being taken away.) * Buffy: You wouldn't hurt a slayer, would you, obese lady? * Darlene: And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kid! * Buffy: A kid? Who's a kid in this state? (Buffy leaves the buffet area and heads back to the palace.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain Category:Fight Scenes